Life Changers
by Mian2796
Summary: We thought we couldn't change. Then we met each other. We met everyone.
1. That Baby

I hated my life. I never liked myself. I always wanted to be like others, smart, strong, handsome, athletic, and many more. I mean, who would like a guy like me, wimpy, slow, stupid, useless, completely hopeless, or simply no-good? Everyone around me says, why can't you be this or that, why can't you do this while others can, why can't you? I hated being me. I didn't like me. I tried to copy other people. Anyone's style will do, just not mine, I kept telling myself. I just wanted to stop being like this, the guy everybody pushes around. I wanted to be better, no, good.

"Why can't I just change? Why can't I be better? Why am I stuck to being like this?"

I usually ask myself those whenever something bad happens, whenever I failed, whenever I'm called no-good. Whenever something unlikely occurs to me, I think of suicide. Really, I do. Mom always gets called to our school because of my failing grades when I was in elementary. She takes my toys and video games afterwards. And then I would cry a lot in my room, alone, with no friends. Nobody wanted to be my friend, Dame Tsuna's friend.

When I got to high school, I decided to change. But it was harder than I thought. Guess what? I couldn't change. Every time I sit down to study, I feel my game controller crawling to me and my game console seducing me.

"Play with uuuuuuss~"

It was weird, really weird. But hey, it worked on me. I drop my pen and start playing whenever that happens. And then the night passes with my homework undone, notes unstudied, and books unread. Because of that, I failed all my classes. I got a failing grade in each subject.

I was really hopeless. But just when I was about to give up, he turned up, the baby. The baby with a fedora and a kind of magic chameleon came into my life and turned it all around, turned it upside down. He came presenting himself as a home tutor, a home tutor that would make my good, make me pass. But he wasn't. He turned out to be this professional assassin cursed to being a baby that had his memory erased because he didn't like his past. And he was sent from Italy by a boss of a mafia family to train me.

I didn't trust him. I mean, what kind of "home tutor" shoots his student on the head using a gun? Not a normal one, not a sane one. I could've died, really. I hated him as much as I hated myself. I hated his methods, too. I mean, they were so mean, so unfair (He trains me while he sips a hot cup of tea). Every day, he woke me up by hitting me in the face with my bag.

He said, one day, that I was next in line as the boss of the family that sent him. After that, things just got messier. Along with the friends I got (thanks to him), I fought escaped criminals who wanted to possess my body, expert assassins (not to mention heartless) who wanted the title "Decimo", A guy from the future who wanted to be a god, and many more. And we won.

During those days of hardships, I hated him more. But as they went by, he actually grew on me, especially when I realized what he has done for me. He got me friends, he made me stronger than I was before, stronger, everyday, taught me lessons I will not soon forget. Or in simpler terms, he changed me. Maybe not in a way I wanted to but it was in a way I needed to. He changed me, that baby did. And he said I kind of did the same to him. I changed him too. Back then, he was kind of heartless, I have to admit. But as we went through challenges together, that heart of his grew and learned how to appreciate, to care, to love.

But I believe that he was the one that helped me more. He made me do the things I couldn't do before. He made me strong enough to do them, he gave me the power to do them. I didn't do much for him. He did so much for me. Trained me, made me stronger, taught me the value of friends, made me get friends, helped me and changed me. If he hadn't trained me back there, I wouldn't be writing this right now. I would be dead. I should be dead. But I'm not, thanks to him.

You, my dear reader, may think that my thoughts while writing this are kind of scattered. Well, they are. But all I'm trying to do is thank someone. Thank the man that made me a man, that made me what and who I am right now. The tenth generation boss, the guy who saved the future, the guy who kept peace between two families, the guy that removed his curse.

Yes, his curse was removed, because of me? Nope. I wouldn't have done it without him. The curse that kept him from growing, that kept him from having the life he deserves, he was the one who really removed it. I consider myself merely as a tool, a helper. If he hadn't grown on me and taught me to care for my friends and comrades, that curse on him wouldn't have been removed. He would still be an infant by now. Or he could have died earlier.

That baby, he showed me things I never knew that was there. He made me do unimaginable things (*FLYING). He made me strong. I made him strong. I made him accept his past. We all did. He wanted to accept his fate back then that he would die. But I didn't let him. I didn't want him to die.

"We saved each other." He once told me that. He said:

"I saved you from your past life, you saved me from mine, from my curse. Not just the curse of the Rainbow, but also from the curse of my past. You saved me. We saved each other. Thank you."

That's what he said before he left me, us, before he went to the kingdom of heaven. Yes, he's gone now. But still, I'm writing this in the middle of the night, emotionally. Not because someone told me to or he told me to. But this is all for the sake of telling the tale of a man that came into my life as a strange story and left as a wonderful legend. The guy that made me feel I was "REBORN".

"Thank you, Reborn. For everything."


	2. The strongest man I know

So, yeah. At first i thought of ending this fanfic with only one chapter, leaving it a one shot. But I read a review and someone messaged me that they're looking forward to more of these so, here they are. Hope you like it like the last one! :D

* * *

I was never like this. I was the man people feared back then. They feared my attitude, my presence, my ability. People kind of avoided me because of my hot headed attitude. They thought I would beat them up even if all they do is talk to me. Well, I would. I get easily irritated, you know. Just one slight push and I'm pissed. Maybe that's why I didn't have friends. That's why I didn't have friends.

"Stay away from me or I'll kill you."

That's what my face says every time they look at me. Whenever someone I don't like looks at me, I look at them with my eyebrows pointed, my eyes piercing through their soul. I was feared. Everybody avoided me. They thought that I was just grumpy. That's why I hated having them around. But the truth is, I hated them because they treated me differently. Why? Is it because I'm not the son of both my parents? Is it because I grew up playing with dynamites instead of toy robots and toy cars? Why? What is it?

Everybody hated me. And I hated them back. They think I'm dumb and grumpy, I think their dumb and grumpy. We had… mutual feelings for each other. Not in a romantic kind of way but in a hateful kind of way. One day, I swore that I would stay away from people as much as possible. That was to avoid having more people hating me and having more people to hate. I didn't want to hate anymore.

I was lonely. My life was empty. All I had was my sister but I can't just look at her. It was because of something she fed me. IT was so awful I get sick whenever I look at her. I looked for attention, companions in Mafia people but they all rejected me because I was a "half breed".

I thought my social life was a total failure. But then, I was called forth by someone. I was called to test the candidate for the title "Tenth" in the Vongola. So, I went to Japan.

There, I met him, both of them. I tested the candidate's ability and saw his potential, their potential, his tutor and him. And so, I decided to dedicate my life to serving him (since I couldn't find any purpose for my life). I became his right hand man. I got friends. I became stronger. I learned to accept my past, my present and what lies ahead.. They made me like that, soft, I think?

At first, I had doubts on accepting them. I mean, being soft? Would that make me stronger? I thought, NOT. No soft person can ever be strong, I thought to myself. But as I saw that soft guy overcome every obstacle we went through as comrades, friends, I was proven wrong. He, the tenth, proved to me that even a small and soft guy can be strong. Stronger than anyone else! He taught me how important having people around me is. Not just random people, but people who care about me, about our bonds.

Every time I saw him showing that attitude of his, I became even more devoted to him. At first, I thought him weak. Turns out, he was even stronger than me. He was strong enough to accept me, the guy who first tried to kill him, as his friend, guardian, right hand man. After seeing him do that many times, I became more attached to him. I knew that I could learn a lot from him, them, my comrades, friends.

"Gokudera-kun"

He calls me that. I didn't care. I changed. If I was the same as before, I would've punched him in the face every time he called me that. But as I said, I changed. He changed me. They changed me, all of them.

""Why do you think we're fighting? We're still gonna have a snowball fight & watch fireworks together, right?! That's why we're fighting! That's why we want to become stronger! I still want to laugh with everyone, but if you get killed, it's all useless!"

He said that to make me withdraw. He was the first one to ever make me, the hot-shot, back down from a fight, lose, no, accept my defeat. Seeing it now? Yes. He changed the stubborn, stupid, hot headed, never-backing-down Hayato into a caring soft, but still strong one, stronger.

I never thought it was possible. I mean, me, changing? Having friends? Caring for others? Who would've thought? No one. But he saw that I could. He had faith that I could. He endured my attitude and fixed it as much as he can. He is the strongest man I know, I can say. Strong at combat and in heart.

And so, I end this speech of mine by stating the purpose of it. You, reader, must know by know why I'm writing this. To thank someone. To praise the guy that made this guy that guy. To let the world know what a strong man he is, despite of his looks. To tell the world of his strength.

_**"Juudaime, THANK YOU."**_


	3. The Real World (Yamamoto

_Owkay. Good evening, you guys. (It's evening here at the Philippines. XD) Uhh. Unahan ko na kayo. (Tagalog for:" I'll be the first to speak", I think.) I'm sorry if this chapter won't be as good as the two previous ones. I'm so tired and can't think straight (just got home T_T). But still, I typed this. I don't know what came to my mind. -_- And yeah, I don't know what I typed. I made this one the spot (just like the others, actually). So, yeah. That's about it. Enough chichat, more fic reading. HAHAHA. Hope you guys like it. Stay cool. :D_

**_Mian, out. :)_**

* * *

The world as we know it is not so innocent and peaceful as we think it is. That's what I learned after hanging out with the guys. After going through stuff with them.

Back before I got involved with them, it was all fun and games for me. All I ever cared about were my baseball career and my family, my dad. All I ever thought of were games andof course, playing them. It was really enjoyable, really really enjoyable. Not really caring about anything but fun, not being serious, well, not living, I think. Not living in the real world was fun. I lived in a world where everything was fun back then. Lived.

I was carefree, when I was on my own. I was this happy go lucky guy everybody relied on whenever there's a problem for I was the one they expected to solve it. Well, that didn't really change except for the happy go lucky part.

When I met them, everything changed. My whole life turned topsy turvy. They brought me into their mafia world which, at first, I thought of as a game. And me being a playful and jolly guy, joined without hesitation. But it was more than a game, I found out. It was dead serious. The fights were real, we could really get hurt, die, in them. And so this jolly guy changed. I had to. I had to learn how to fight and be serious. They taught me how to fight and be serious. Because if I hadn't, I would really die out there. If they hadn't taught me how to fight and be serious and, hahaha, how to fight seriously, I wouldn't be telling you this. I wouldn't be writing this.

They taught me that this world isn't really just all fun and games. And that there's more to this than just baseball and kendo and other sports. They woke me up. To the real world, and to the truth. As we went through the challenges (specifically, when we went to the future), I found out that my father would be killed. And so I learned how to love my dad even more. I kind of had to. I didn't want to settle with the amount of love I'm giving him. He doesn't deserve it. He deserved better. And so, I gave him better, more. When I found out he would be killed because I got involved in this, I learned to love him more. How to give more importance to him.

Some of you, no, all of you who are reading this might think that they're bad influence to me, bad luck magnets and nothing but trouble, but they really are not. Yeah, sure, they made me this way. But this is better. If I didn't become this, I wouldn't have saved my father, and the future, partially. Yeah, they tuned me into a fighter, yeah, I became kind of brutal (no, not really), but believe me, it was all for the best. I know it is. Hahaha. They were more of life changers than nuisances to me.

They taught me that this world is hiding lots of stuff from us. They taught me the importance of family, friends, comrades, teamwork and many more. They taught me that there are times that being happy go lucky, jolly and carefree wouldn't solve our problems. That we have to be serious sometimes. Or to just sum it up, they woke me up. They brought me out of that wonderful nightmare I was in, the carefree world. For the one who isn't having hard times in his life, doesn't have a life at all. They pulled me into the real world. At first, I thought it was bad, but i turned out quite nicely. It wasn't bad. It was fun really. HAHAHA.

_**"Thank you, everyone. For waking me up. For bringing me into your world, the real world. I would've been miserable if you guys hadn't come, I think. Anyway, THANKS A LOT, YOU GUYS. I WOULD NEVER FORGET YOU."**_


	4. These Brutes :D

_Okaaaayyyy. Here we have the next stinkin'(?) chapter of Life Changers! Hope you peeps like it. :D_

* * *

Uhh. Hi, there! Fran here and I just woke up. I had a dream. A dream about these people that I work with. A dream about my friends, teachers.

Uh, the details of the dream isn't important. What I'm about to tell you now is what they taught me, what they showed me, what they changed in me. Yep, these brutes taught me stuff, showed me stuff and changed my views. Surprising isn't it? That's one thing they taught me. Even the worst people have hearts, big ones, actually. Even the people that you might call heartless because of their acts can be amazing sometimes. You'll be amazed by what they can do when they show that they, in fact, do have hearts.

At first, I thought of them as trouble. Master and his gang, and Senpai and his teammates, all of them. When they found me when I was a kid and brought me with them, I was confused. Although I knew they were killers (their looks said it all!), I still got confused. With what I have to do when I'm with them, how to talk, act, everything. As a result of that confusion, I decided to just act like my "normal self". It didn't turn out that good, actually. I just turned into their personal punching bag, Master's and Senpai's. They pushed me around. But I didn't care. I was fine with it, really. At least we had our bonds that were strong as hell! Every time Master hit me with his trident, and every time Senpai threw his knives at me, I felt that the bond between us became stronger, a lot stronger.

You, person who is reading this (_rude, aren't ya? Did I allow you to read this? I'm telling on you. :P Kidding! :D_), might think I'm crazy. Well, I am. But I'm the good kind of crazy. Crazy good. Hahahahaha. :D (_Why am I putting smileys? This is supposed to be formal. -_-_)

Master taught me how to use my illusions well. When I was a kid, I thought of them as mere tools for pranks. Master taught me differently. He changed the way I thought of illusions. He taught me that they are way more than just tools for fun. Yes, they are that, but they are also something even greater than that. Something bigger, even. Illusions are works of art, I now think. :D

Then Master turned me over to Varia. There, I met the most feared people in Italy (_I think_). The Varia. At first, I thought of them heartless. But nope, they are not. Definitely, NOT! They told me the story of Tsunayoshi, Decimo. I thought badly of him ,really. Thought (_Past tense!_) They told me later in my journey in this world of theirs that they are not to be hated. Never hate them, your comrades, i think now.

This brutal boss of mine, that perverted old man, the gay, that long haired captain of ours, and the crazy guy that says he's a prince all the time, they showed me lots of stuff. Like, even when there's conflict, internal conflict, between the family, when enemy from outside threats us, the Vongola always stand together! No matter what happened in the past, be it internal conflict, a fight, an argument, we disregard all that! Never turn your back on your comrades, Varia taught me. Varia taught me how to give importance to my comrades. Because back then, I never cared about anyone but myself. All I cared about was my satisfaction (_that's why I used my illusions for pranks_). But now, it's all different. I use them now to protect my comrades! And if needed, save them! (_Fran to the rescueee! :D_)

Uhh. I know that my life wouldn't be that innocent again like when I was a kid. But I'm fine with that. Really, I am. I'm even enjoying my life now. This life is more enjoyable. A life where i know more stuff. A life where appreciate stuff more. A life where I have people to teach me, to change me. A life where I have friends that care about me, and I care for. :D These brutes taught me how to accept it. These friends of mine taught me that. Lots of people may think they're awful because they're expert assassins and certified killers and unbelievably random and oh yeah, kind-of-not-human-y strong, but I think they're just perfect the way they are (_Yes, you too, Squalo, even though you're freakishly noisy. -__-). A person can't have everything, right? :D

_**"So yeah. This is Fran from Varia again saying: Thank you, you brutes, my friends, for changing my views in life, for teaching me a lot, and so much more. And good night." :D**_


	5. De la Stella's Star

He-hey, people. :D Here's the next one. I won't make this intro long. I just wanna say, thank you, enjoy, and happy reading! :D

* * *

I have always been running. I kept running and running from people trying to take advantage of this ability of mine, this curse of mine. I wished that I was just normal, that I wasn't able to do this, I didn't have this curse of a talent. I wished that I didn't have this book, that I could just tell anyone what they want so I could move on. But I had to keep silent. I wished I was normal.

People from all over the world chased me. I felt like I was an escaped convict and the whole world was the police trying to catch me and imprison me. That's exactly what they do to me every time they laid their hands on me. They keep me locked or hostage until they get what they want or I'm rescued by someone. I wished it hadn't been that way for me.

Tsuna-nii granted those wishes, him and his whole family did. They saved me.

I once got tired of running. I thought of killing myself or getting myself killed. I wanted to die, to end that misery of mine. But it wasn't that easy on my own way. I thought a lot of things have to be done before I feel normal, free, just like others. But I was REALLY wrong. It only took one man and his family to make me feel that way, one man and the people he brought around me changed my life of running, hiding.

How, you ask?

First, they saved me from Mukuro-san. He would've kept me in there for a long time or worse, he would've kept me there forever for his own gain, gain of knowledge about others, to gain control over them.

I couldn't give him what he wanted. I had to keep quiet, heaven know why. He kept me there. That's when I thought of what was stated on the previous paragraph of this note of mine. I thought my life would pass and end there, at that place. But then again, I was wrong.

Before I was there, I met this man, the man that changed it all, the man that really cared. He rescued me from that hellhole. He took me away from that man back then. He and his friends did.

At first I thought, is he another one of those mafia people wanting to use me for their own? Is he one of them? Will he do the same? Is he like them?

All of those questions were answered in a flash with one act of kindness, and with one word. NO. He's not like them. Not one bit! He saved me not because he needed me, but because he wanted me. He wanted me safe. He wanted me to live a normal life. He wanted me to live a life where I don't need to run, where I have people who actually care for me. And he made all that happen. He saved me, took me in, made me feel at home, made me feel alive.

He treated me as his little brother and made me stay at his house. His mother took really good care of me, too. And his friends, they were also the best! They took me in, a stranger, and kept me away from harm. Man, am I happy that I met him, them. They're, especially he, is the star. The star I would always follow, I said to myself. Because I know he would never lead me to harm, he would never do those things to me. Never. He's my guide, my star.

According to my rankings, he is the first In terms of people having the kindest hearts. Well, in my heart, that's what it's like. He's the kindest man I know. And I am proud to say that! I don't care if people call him No-Good. To me, he's all good, all good.

_**Tsuna-nii, thank you.**_


End file.
